Dragon Drabbles
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: Follow our favourite dragon slayers on adventures in Fiore and AUs. R&R. Suggustions allowed. K-T. Stingue Miraxus Gratsu Gale Kinabra Zervis
1. Thanksgiving Selfie

**Hello dear readers and happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it). This will be my thanksgiving special for you guys. I hope it's funny. No pairings just a lot of family/friendship feels. Dragon Soul RE-WRITE is on hiatus until I get ideas and reviews. Watch for new stories. Lets begin shall we.**

 **Wendy: fairytailasaurus does not own Fairy Tail.**

It was thanksgiving in Magnolia and the dragon's household was bustling. Wendy and her 7 brothers were getting the house ready for the big feast. Wait…scratch that giant feast, all for them and their big appetites. Why even little Wendy could scarf down a turkey and still be hungry.

Wendy didn't want the food to get eaten before it came out of the store, so she sent her oldest brother Zeref to get it **(A/N did I mention spoilers)**. She quickly realized she should have put Laxus to the job when she found out how bad their decorating skills were.

"Onii-chan you put the paper turkey on upside down" she commented, watching Laxus struggle with placing the turkey in it's proper spot. "Why don't you do it then" he said, "this turkey is pissing me off." Wendy smirked for a second before sending out a puff of air that righted the turkey and put it in its spot. "Do it or I'll call over Mirajane-san~!" she called over her shoulder as she walked over to Natsu. Laxus grumbled something about a demon girlfriend under his breath.

As she walked over to Natsu she could hear the coal fire beside him crackling as he took another deep breath of it. He was turning the turkey while roasting it with his fire breath. Natsu was the best at cooking with fire. It always tasted so good. But… "Weeeeeeeennnnnnnnndddddddyyyyyyyy~" he called out "this is boring can you call someone over?" "Sure" the mischievous girl replied, "I'll call your boyfriend" "Wendy wait!" he called after her as she had that boss smirk on her face and was walking over to the phone. "Oh" she said, faking innocence "does onii-chan not want his Gray-sama to come over?" "Fine" he huffed as she walked over to Cobra and Gajeel, she had called him in advance and he was on his way. Oh how she could troll her brothers.

When she was halfway down the hallway she heard something metal smack the floor. She ran over to the room where the two boys were setting up the cutlery and the tablecloth. Gajeel had dropped the entire bunch of spoons on the floor. "CRAP YOU SCARED ME!" yelled Cobra, who, in his panic, had dropped poison on the tablecloth. She sighed thinking about how she had to be the mother instead of the little sister sometimes. She used her wind magic to put the cutlery, shining and sparkling, on the table after Cobra had gotten a new tablecloth. Gajeel started sulking in the corner. He was such a baby sometimes. She walked through the house and up the stairs so go see what the two lovebirds were doing.

She had put Sting and Rogue on streamer duty. They had to put them up in every room and the hallway upstairs. The entire guild called them lovebirds. **(A/N they are now in fairy tail deal with it and the entire group except for Natsu and Zeref aren't actually related)** They were kind of dating and as Wendy climbed up the stairs and saw all the streamers up in the hallway she thought they had done their job for once. She peeked into her room, Gajeel's room, Cobra's room, Laxus's room, Natsu's room and Rogue's room and they were all perfectly done. Finally she arrived at Sting's room. The door was closed so she opened it a little bit to see what she expected. Both boys were on the bed making out, shirtless. Wendy, expecting this slammed open the door which caused the twin dragons to jump apart and scramble for their shirts. This room was perfectly done to so she simply said "good job" and walked away, satisfied that she had taken a video for Mira's blackmail stash. She went into her room and put on a cute green dress with black shoes and black cat ears in her hair. She went downstairs with her phone and saw that everything was perfect. Her brothers came into the dining room just as she was about to take a picture. They all posed, Cobra was lying on the ground with one arm propping his head up, Laxus was in a superman pose opposite to Natsu who used his non harmful flames **(A/N the ones from that episode with Eragor the reaper)** to hang from the ceiling like Spiderman, Sting and Rogue had one arm around each other and Gajeel was crouching in an L pose. Wendy was behind the camera and smiled, holding the phone in front of her face. She was laughing at them. Why were they posing? She was taking a selfie. Oh well. More blackmail!

 **Hope you like it. This will be a continuing story but just oneshots each chapter. Hope you enjoy readiing this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I have a few questions.**

 **1\. I'm doing a series of yaoi oneshots please suggust pairing that are in my fandoms ( I am Lea Jäger on Pinterest so every anime fandom there)**

 **2\. Any suggustions for x Reader fics I could do. Again check me out on Pinerest.**

 **3\. Ideas for Dragon Soul re-write please.**

 **Tell me if you like it read review and have a happy thanksgiving! Bye~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Soulmate AU chapter 1

**"** **Bianca I wanna be in fandom academy!" I said fill out a form. I know you can't copy things from the story so the template will be in the reviews. Ok. Good. I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. You know that.**

Soulmates AU part 1

It was one of four. Those were your only choices. You could have one of four soulmarks and they would be there depending on your age. Natsu Dragneel was beginning to lose hope. There were two options left, and he really hoped it was one of them.

One of the soulmarks was a name. That name was written on your chest since birth and you could never wipe it off, cut it off, or cover it with makeup or surgery. It was always there and would never leave.

The second soulmark was a watch. Not an actual watch of course cut black numbers engraved into your wrist, counting down the years, months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until you would meet your soulmate. This appeared age the age of 5 and would not be able to come off.

The third option was a sentence on your forearm. It could be long, short, serious, funny or just plain stupid. It would appear at the age of 13 and, like the others, would not be able to come off.

The last one was the rarest of the four. At the age of 18 a necklace on a black chain would appear around your neck. It could have anything on it but always two beads and a charm. It had no clasp and the chains are unbreakable so…well…you get the point.

Natsu Dragneel was convinced that he didn't have a soulmate. It was his 18th birthday tomorrow and he didn't have a freaking soulmark yet. All his fiends had one. Not necessarily a soulmate yet but a mark yeah, they had a mark. It was unfair.

~Today's timeskip Is brought to you by the awesome Prussia~

In the morning Natsu woke up. Nothing felt different. 18 huh. Psh. He would never get a soulmate. It was not until he came downstairs, shirtless, that he found out something. "Natsu." Called his big brother Zeref, he ignored him and reached for the cereal. "Natsu I didn't know you liked necklaces or-" "AIEEEEEEEEEE" came the scream from Natsu as he looked at his necklace. On the black chain there was a purple ball of fire with a red bead on one side and a blue one on the other. "HOLY CRAP I HAVE A SOUL MARK!" he yelled, scaring their blue cat Happy, who scampered out of the room. "Yes, you do. Now get ready for your party." His brother replied. Natsu ran upstairs and threw on a white t-shirt and jeans along with his usual white dragon scale scarf. As he scampered back down he grabbed his phone. He totally ignored his brother who was smirking as Natsu ran out the door. He knew exactly who had that soulmark, and they would be happy.

~Today's timeskip is brought to you by Mori, who likes seashells~

Natsu was sitting in his favorite bar/café Fairy Tail. Owned by Makarov who he called 'gramps' and waited on by Mirajane, a famous model. "-so anyway I woke up this morning and found out I got my soulmark!" said Natsu excitedly. "Well show us then." Said Gray who was sitting across from him. Gray had gotten his soulmark earlier that year too. A necklace, which he refused to show them. Lucy, who was sitting beside Natsu, had the rare case of triple mating with their friends Loke and Leo. She had had a watch and so had they and all three of their watches had stopped at the exact moment they all met each other. Erza, who was sitting beside Gray, had a name on her chest. She had met him in childhood and they had known immediately. That name was 'Jellal Fernandez'. They had all met their soulmates, well probably. "Ok!" said Natsu, pulling out his soul necklace for all to see. Suddenly Gray remarked that he was coming down with something and had to leave. "Sorry" he said and ran out. "Gray never gets colds," remarked Erza "I wonder what's going on."

~Setting change brought to you by the silen- what was I talking about~

'No way " thought Gray as he ran into his house. 'No way flame brain could be my soulmate.' He was sitting on his bed contemplating this when suddenly 'tap tap tap tap' a sequence of four beats **(A/N A TIME LORD'S HEART BEAT (sorry not sorry))**. Natsu. A muffled "GRAY YOU BASTSERD LET ME IN!" came from outside. "No!" said Gray clearly annoyed. "Why did you run off?" "I have a cold remember." "You've never gotten a cold before" said the pyro. Gray froze. He walked over to the window, untucked his necklace and opened the window. Natsu climbed in. "thanks man i- whats wrong?" then Natsu's eyes fell on Gray's necklace "nice neckla-wait wha-" "We're soulmates Natsu" said Gray, hanging his head. He had had a crush on the pyro for a while now and hoped that Natsu was his soulmate but he was sure Natsu was straight. A pair of warm things on his lips caused him to break out of his thoughts. Natsu broke away "I love you Gray" "Iove you too, my sweet pyro."

 **I love this ship I'm sorry.**

 **Next chapter: WHY THE HELL IS LAXUS ACTING NICE!**


	3. WHY IS LAXUS BEING NICE?

**I'M ON FIRE TODAY! Wooooooooooooo! Wow I'm good. And only 10:00 too!**

 **Disclaimer: nope.**

 **Very OOC Laxus. During the Fairy tail games, Thunder legion arc, thunder palace arc whatever the hell you want to call it (I call it the Laxus is a douche arc but whatever) Erza was just un-frozen and everyone is taking a break in the guild so… 3, 2, 1, lets jam!**

They were taking a break. A BREAK! This was not like Laxus at all. Usually he would just keep fighting and stuff but they were taking a break. What the hell.

Erza had just been unfrozen and everyone walked back into the guild. Laxus made Freed take down the ruins and let Natsu and Gajeel get out, of his own free will. He was drinking at the bar, flirting with Mirajane and helping the healing of the people that had been hurt in this little game of his, all with a smile on his face. "-and then we were eating at a 5 star restaurant and staying in a 5 star hotel but not until the town kicked us out for destroying everything. Poor Ever was still in a towel from the hot springs." Everyone laughed and Evergreen slapped Laxus with her fan.

He shared cake with Erza, put up with Natsu's antics and helped Gray make ice sculptures. All in all, a very good day.

Meanwhile hiding behind the curtains was a girl with indigo hair that had a white streak in it. She was holding a wooden hand, controlling Laxus with it. "Mary what are you doing?" asked a small light blue cat with a pope hat on beside her "what is it Samuel I'm busy" she replied "do you want me to stop?" she asked "…nope."

 **I had to add them. Sorry it's so short. Once again, review your suggestions. I'll be happy to comply!**


	4. FT WATCHES ANIME PT 1

**IM ALIVE. It's been I dunno how long since I updated so here is another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't see what I need to write a disclaimer for (I don't care who you are if you get that reference then review and get a cookie)**

 **I challenged myself to do all dialogue chapter so um yea here…yea.**

"NATSU GET OFF OF THAT GIVE ME MY LAPTOP BACK"

"Chillax Luigi I'm just gonna search up Fairy Tail"

"Fine but give it back after"

"Flame brain I thought you were too stupid to use a laptop"

"Shut up ya icey bastard I'm searching up the-ooh what's this?"

"It's a show named after the guild"

"Lets watch it!"

 _In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of every day life. For some however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name, is Fairy Tail._

"That's the old guild"

"Sherlock Holmes everybody"

"Lets continue watching I saw myself!"

"Shaddup Happy"

 _I CANT SPEAK JAPENESE SORRY GUYS!_

 _This is the p-_

"Woah woah what?"

"LAXUS"

"You guys were stealing all of my wifi"

"I'm gonna kill you."

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Next chapter: Supernatural AU**

 **Happy reading or hunting or deducing or watching or time lording or whatever.**

 **Ja ne!**


	5. END and Mira's OTP

**Hello everyone. So, um…new chapter. Check out my new story. And. Yea. So. I don't own FT. woot.**

Sting Eucliffe ran through the woods, knife in hand, as he tried to get away from the demon that chased him. END, it was called, and it used to be one of his good friends. "God, Natsu why me?" he muttered under his breath. His hunting partner, Minerva Orlando, had already been killed in the struggle to get away from END. His only choice was to call on his angelic crush backup. _Rogue,_ he started _if you can hear me, please, please, come help._

Upstairs, Rogue heard Sting. He sighed, sitting up in his vessel and got ready to fly down to his favorite and not to mention hot human. He flapped his two obsidian wings and flew down to earth. He regretted leaving his unfinished book on his bed though. Human novels were interesting.

"I am here," said Rogue monotonously. "Thank god!" exclaimed Sting. Rogue cocked his head "Why are you thanking my father if I am the one here?" he asked. "Well…" started Sting "Never mind that. Minerva has been killed be END. A demon who used to be my friend Natsu. We need to kill END or he will kill us." "I understand" said Rogue, pulling out his angel blade.

The two love interests boys stalked around the tree Sting had been hiding behind. "How are we going to kill END?" asked Rogue "Well I don't exactly know." Admitted Sting.

"Well then how are we going to kill it if you don't know how?"

"I dunno, why don't we just stab it with a knife or something!?"

"Why did you not mention this earlier?"

" 'Cause you didn't ask"

"Do I really need to ask?"

"YES!"

END stared on with amusement, sitting on a rock while looking at the two boys argue. He didn't say anything though. Who was he to ruin Mira's OTP. And even though she was human, her (and Erza) could be more of a demon then he could ever be.

She would literally kill him. Painfully. He shuddered just thinking about it

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to agwp2010 for reviewing (check out their stories. Completely awesome! Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas peoples!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
